


Lightning Rod

by Darkhorse26



Category: Chrono Cross
Genre: Angst, Gen, Magic, Major Character Injury, Physics, Thunder and Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 03:37:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4731443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkhorse26/pseuds/Darkhorse26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guile learned Lightning Rod through a painful experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lightning Rod

**Author's Note:**

> Retooled my work in 2013.

The afternoon sky of Termina was a blanket of dark clouds. Only a few people were walking around the stone bridge; most of them were holding umbrellas or even newspaper to anticipate the coming downpour. However, there was a man who was floating a few feet above the stone bridge. His long light blue braid swayed as the wind blew.

 _It is going to rain._ Guile stared at the gloomy sky whilst floating in the air. He did not know whether to smile or frown. This was what he wanted but…

 _I know that this may cost my life, but I'm certain that the reward will worth the risk._ Guile closed his eyes, which were growing wet as he recalled the incident yesterday. He was weak and useless. All he could do was lying on the marble floor of Fort Dragonia, watching Lynx vanishing with Kid. Because of that, he tried to avoid contact with Serge, who had just asked him to rejoin the entourage earlier today.

Pulling his iron rod out of his left sleeve, he muttered, "Yes, if I know how to extract electricity with my rod, I can become stronger."

Blindingly white jags streaked across the grey sky, bringing with it an ear-splitting bang. The lightning zapped Guile's rod, charging it with electric current. In a blink of an eye, the electricity gathered on the center of the staff and formed a fist-sized ball of lightning.

_Was I successful?_

The thunder ball leapt from his staff and hit him on his chest. Despite the size, it managed to shock and singe Guile, knocking him out of the sky.

He felt like fire was roaring in his chest and needles were puncturing his body. Slowly, his vision blackened as the stone ground below rose to meet his sight. He was in pain, but he somehow smiled faintly.

"I understand. I may be careless this time but I believe that I can utilize the power of lightning with my rod. I need to think of a way so that the lightning will strike my foe instead of me."

And he blacked out.

However, this painful experience marked the beginning of his success.


End file.
